Eres mía
by LanaMorrison
Summary: One-Shot! Emma se ha mudado a casa de Regina. Regina piensa que Emma se emborracha cada noche y por eso desatiende a Henry. Aún así, la alcaldesa siente algo que no sabe explicar por ella. Emma llegará esa noche para sorprenderla.


**Bueno, quería subir un one-shot por San Valentín y aquí está, espero que os guste y que comentéis.**

 **Ouat y sus personajes no me perteneces. Esta historia si.**

* * *

\- Henry cariño, estate quieto –cogía una de sus manos para que parara y no me salpicara más –déjame bañarte por favor…

Mi hijo no podía estarse quieto, cada vez que le bañaba quería sus juguetes y me resultaba casi imposible sujetarlo. Pero disfrutaba de esos momentos con él. A sus cuatro años era un niño muy listo, tenía los ojos de Emma y mi carácter, la combinación perfecta.

Hacía seis meses que la sheriff se había venido a vivir con nosotros con la excusa de estar mas cerca de Henry pero yo veía como me miraba, como actuaba cuando estaba en su presencia. Se ponía nerviosa y juraría que mas de una vez se había puesto roja. A mi… a mi me gustaba que Emma estuviera tan cerca de nosotros, quizá ella lo notara pero yo me esforzaba en disimularlo. Incluso Blanca me había preguntado en alguna ocasión, qué me traía yo con su hija. En esos momentos yo casi que no sabía que decir, pero mi respuesta siempre era que nada, que debía estar loca para pensar que nosotras dos podríamos tener algo. Yo, la alcaldesa de Storybrooke, la bruja malvada… ¿con la sheriff… la descuidada de Emma Swan?

\- ¿Cuándo llegará mamá? – me pregunta mi pequeño mientras lo siento sobre mis piernas secándole con cuidado

\- No lo sé tesoro… ya sabes que Emma suele llegar tarde porque tiene mucho trabajo en la comisaría –Le digo dulcemente mientras le pongo el pijama

Realmente Emma no salía tarde de trabajar, pero siempre se entretenía en el Rabbit Hole a beber hasta emborracharse, odiaba que hiciera eso, pero por lo menos Henry nunca la veía así. ¿Qué habría mas interesante en ese lugar que venir a casa a estar con nuestro hijo? Y conmigo… Lo sabía… mujeres, mujeres hambrientas a las que Emma nunca les negaría nada. Aprieto la toalla entre mis manos con fuerza ante esos pensamientos cuando siento la mano de mi hijo en mi brazo.

\- ¿Me lees un cuento antes de dormir? –Me sonríe dulcemente

\- Claro mi príncipe – consigo relajar el agarre, dejo la toalla a un lado y me levanto con Henry en brazos, camino hasta la habitación y lo dejo sobre la cama- ¿me ayudas? –digo mientras hago que no puedo deshacer la cama para que se acueste dentro

\- Mami no tienes fuerza! –dice ayudándome, yo me río y una vez se ha acostado me echo a su lado-

\- No, pero tu, estás muy fuerte –beso su cabeza y estiro el brazo para coger su libro preferido, lo abro justo donde lo dejamos la noche anterior

Todas las noches le leía en un tono suave hasta que se quedaba dormido, él era la única persona con la que me mostraba como yo era realmente y en las noches, cuando nadie podía juzgarme, dejaba salir todo el amor que tenía hacia mi pequeño.

Continué con la lectura hasta que sentí su respiración calmada, dejé de leer y le miré, tenía media sonrisa en el rostro y estaba abrazado a mi. Acaricié su pelo, dejé el libro a un lado y me disponía a levantarme de su lado cuando escuché el ruido de la puerta de mi casa abrirse. Emma había vuelto, seguramente borracha, dejé a Henry en la cama, cerré suavemente la puerta para que no escuchara todo lo que tenía pensado decirle a la irresponsable de Emma Swan, ya estaba cansada de esa actitud poco madura.

Bajé las escaleras con paso decidido hasta el hall, me detuve en el último escalón. Frente a mi estaba la rubia con media sonrisa en el rostro y una mano a su espalda.

\- ¿Te parece gracioso venir a estas horas Swan? Henry ha estado esperando por ti, como todas las noches –dije cruzándome de brazos

\- Lo sé… pero no pude venir antes –se muerde el labio acercándose un poco a mi

\- ¿Y qué te lo impedía? –alzo una deja- Déjame adivinar… una puta a la cual te tiraste ¿verdad?

\- No sé por qué piensas eso… -frunce el ceño mirándome pero no deja de acercarse a mi

\- ¿Crees que no sé que lo haces todas las noches? –me tenso un poco al ver que sigue acercándose- sales de la comisaría y te vas al único lugar que está abierto a estas horas, el Rabbit Hole, ese antro de mala muerte, es un buen ejemplo para mi hijo Swan –digo irónicamente

\- Nuestro –me corrige rápidamente- y no he pisado el Rabbit Hole desde hace tiempo…

\- Claro, y por eso vienes oliendo a alcohol todas las noches –me río poniendo una mano en su pecho para alejarla

\- Oh, no lo niego, es verdad… bebo… -se aleja de mi un poco- he empezado a beber desde que me mudé a esta casa pero…

\- Su compañía tampoco me agrada Swan, pero usted decidió mudarse, y aún con esas, yo no bebo para obviar el hecho de que tengo que soportarla todos los días

\- ¿Ahora vuelves a tratarme de usted? –ríe negando y saca de su espalda un ramo de rosas rojas

Abro mucho los ojos ante lo que tengo frente a mi, Emma sujetando un ramo de rosas rojas, con media sonrisa en la cara esperando mi reacción. Esto es una locura, ¿qué está haciendo? ¿qué significa esto? Mis piernas tiemblan.

\- Emma…-abro la boca para hablar pero no soy capaz

\- Todas las noches… intentaba reunir el valor suficiente para hacer esto… pero nunca podía –se pasa una mano por el pelo visiblemente nerviosa- creía que el alcohol me daría esa fuerza, y por eso, bebía unas cervezas en la comisaría antes de venir…pero el alcohol sólo me hacía tener mas miedo…pero hoy… hoy me he pasado dos horas frente a la puerta, escogiendo las palabras adecuadas, y aún así, no he dicho nada de lo que tenía pensado…-levanta un poco el ramo hacia mi- cógelas por favor…-me dice con voz temblorosa

Cojo el ramo y lo acerco a mi aspirando el perfume de las rosas, adoraba ese olor, cierro un momento los ojos y luego los vuelvo a abrir mirándola.

\- Son…muy bonitas…-consigo decir- Emma…¿qué…qué significa esto? –quería escucharlo de su boca, quería que me lo dijera, quería saber que lo que pensaba, no eran imaginaciones mías.

\- Regina –se pasa una mano frotándose la nuca mirando al suelo antes de clavar sus ojos en los míos- Ni yo misma lo sé con seguridad… yo… deseo que se acabe mi jornada para volver a casa y estar contigo y con Henry… pero al mismo tiempo tengo miedo… porque cuando veo como tratas a nuestro hijo yo… siento que no necesito nada mas para ser feliz, sólo verte así con él –traga nerviosa antes de seguir- y deseo besarte, rodearte con mis brazos y llevarte a la cama para hacerte el amor toda la noche… pero… no sé realmente si es amor… o simplemente deseo lo que siento por ti…

Abro mucho los ojos ante sus palabras. Me deseaba, o me amaba, todo era muy confuso en ese momento.

\- Las flores…si sólo sintieras deseo, no me las hubieras regalado ¿no? –alzo una ceja quizá esperando que su respuesta fuera un "no"

\- Yo… se que te gustan las rosas y…-sonríe algo nerviosa sin saber como seguir

\- ¿Qué necesitas hacer para saber lo que sientes Emma? –bajo el último escalón quedando casi pegada a su cuerpo

Veo como el pecho de Emma se mueve más rápido, su respiración se acelera al tenerme tan cerca y la mía también. Emma levanta una mano y la acerca a mi mejilla acariciándome suavemente como si tuviera miedo a romperme y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos.

\- Besarte… -susurra antes de romper el poco espacio que quedaba entre nosotras aplastando un poco las rosas contra nuestros pechos y besando mis labios con delicadeza

Ahogo un gemido en ese suave beso, llevo una mano a su nuca desnuda ya que llevaba el pelo atado en una coleta y la acerco más para profundizar el beso lo que hace que ahora sea ella la que gima y dios… escucharla hace que mi cuerpo sea recorrido por un calor que nunca antes había sentido.

Emma coge el ramo y lo tira a un lado lo que provoca un gruñido por mi parte pero no me separo de sus labios, noto como sus manos bajan por mi costado hasta mi culo y lo aprietan.

\- Emma…-me separo un poco mirándola encontrando la seguridad que necesitaba en sus ojos

Ella hace fuerza con sus brazos y me coge.

\- ¿Qué haces? –digo sujetándome a su cuello

\- Shsss –me sonríe y camina hasta el salón que estaba alumbrado solamente por la chimenea- siempre he querido hacerte el amor frente a esta chimenea… -dice mirándome antes de dejarme sobre el sofá

Me sorprendo un poco ante esas palabras pero sonrío traviesa, yo también lo había pensado y ahora Emma estaba ante mi. Me siento mirándola de arriba abajo.

\- Quítate la ropa… -le ordeno con la voz grabe por el deseo que sentía en ese momento, llevaba demasiado tiempo reprimiéndome, y a partir de esa noche, no volvería a hacerlo

Emma me obedeció y lentamente se quitó la camiseta dejando ver sus pechos, no llevaba sujetador, nunca lo hacia y sonreí ante aquella perfecta vista. Me acerqué al borde del sofá, aparté sus manos cuando estaban en el botón del pantalón y llevé las mías al mismo lugar. Se lo desabroché sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos y bajé la cremallera, bajé sus pantalones y con su ayuda se los quité. Hice lo mismo con sus bragas y me separé un poco para observarla. Era la imagen mas hermosa que jamás había tenido el placer de contemplar. Emma, alumbrada con la suave luz del fuego. Pongo las manos en su cintura y la acerco a mi, beso su torso y subo lentamente mientras me incorporo, llego hasta su cuello, suelto su pelo y enredando una mano en el hago que eche la cabeza hacia un lado para dejar besos por su clavícula y recorrer todo su cuello. Oigo sus gemidos, siento sus manos aferrándose a mi cintura.

\- Déjame…déjame verte… -me suplica entre suaves jadeos

Me separo para mirarla y esta vez soy yo la que obedece, me giro lentamente y la miro por encima del hombro. Lleva una mano a la cremallera de mi vestido negro y con la otra retira mi pelo, comienza a bajarla muy lentamente, siento como mientras baja la cremallera dejando ver mi espalda acaricia con los dedos mi espalda y mi cuerpo se estremece. Baja el vestido por mis hombros antes de dejarlo caer al suelo.

\- Me encanta la ropa interior de encaje negra… -susurra cerca de mi oreja- lo sabías ¿verdad? –besa mi cuello antes de que pueda responder así que lo hago con un placentero gemido.

Desabrocha mi sujetador y me lo quita antes de llevar sus manos a mis pechos y masajearlos lentamente mientras no aparta sus labios de mi cuello. Llevo una mano hacia atrás enredándola en su pelo.

\- Emma… -gimo echando la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en su hombro- ¿qué estoy haciendo?

\- Shsss –muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja- esta noche… sólo vamos a disfrutar –baja sus manos por mi abdomen- esta noche… voy a hacerte mia…

Emma Swan iba a hacerme suya, no lo había oído mal, y yo deseaba que lo hiciera. Con mi ayuda me quita el tanga de encaje y me gira quedando frente con frente. La veo sonreír y yo hago lo mismo, era una sonrisa sincera, cargada de deseo y quizá de algo más. Me acerca al sofá y hace que me eche, se coloca sobre mi y junta nuestras frentes. Hunde su cabeza en mi cuello de nuevo llenándolo de besos mientras mis manos recorren su espalda. Mi cintura se mueve sola, necesitaba sentir más de ella y a Emma le ocurría lo mismo pues nuestros movimientos coincidían. Emma desliza una de sus manos y la coloca entre ambas rozando mi sexo.

\- Uhm preciosa… estás empapada –Susurra cerca de mi oreja, enredo una mano en su pelo y hago que me mire

\- Tócame…-suplico a la vez que muevo la cintura contra su mano

Emma sonríe antes de besarme y acariciar con dos de sus dedos mi centro que estaba hinchado. Gimo entre sus labios y apretando mis dedos en su pelo. Sus dedos se mueven en círculos fácilmente gracias a lo húmeda que estaba. Pero yo necesitaba más, la necesitaba a ella, a su cuerpo. Cojo su mano y la retiro con esfuerzo de mi entrepierna, ella me mira confusa, ¿habría hecho algo mal?. Le sonrío para tranquilizarla y hago que cambiemos posiciones quedando sobre ella. Me coloco entre sus piernas.

\- Necesito sentirte…necesito que hagamos el amor de verdad…-digo echándome hacia delante, entrelazo nuestras manos y las sujeto sobre su cabeza.

Emma no deja de mirarme fijamente y yo muevo mi cintura haciendo que nuestros sexos se rocen provocando un gran gemido por parte de las dos.

\- Oh…si… así…-me dice antes de levantar su cabeza un poco para atrapar mis labios

Emma Swan estaba desnuda, debajo de mi… moviéndose para mi…ambas disfrutábamos de esa increíble sensación, mi cuerpo temblaba con cada embestida y ambas gemíamos sin parar.

\- Emma…-me muevo en círculos mientras ella me mira, se suelta de mi agarre y lleva sus manos a mis pechos mientras yo coloco las mías a ambos lados de su cabeza

\- Eres preciosa…-pellizca mis pezones y baja las manos hasta mi cintura cogiéndome con firmeza- más… muévete para mi cariño…

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, sus palabras y sus gemidos realmente me hacían perder la cabeza y ver como me miraba, me excitaba mucho. Nuestros movimientos se hacen más rápidos. Me gustaba como sus manos me guiaban en nuestro baile mientras yo luchaba por mantenerme sobre ella.

\- Más –la miré a los ojos- más… -ella ralentizó los movimientos

\- Así…se siente… dios… se siente tan bien…-Aumenta el ritmo de nuevo haciendo que un enorme placer recorra mi cuerpo

Me apoyo sobre sus hombros, sus manos aún me mantienen sobre ella. Emma era más fuerte que yo y eso era algo que también me gustaba de ella. Sigo el frenético ritmo que ambas teníamos. Nuestros cuerpos sudaban ayudados por el calor del fuego, mis uñas comenzaban a clavarse en sus hombros y sus uñas en mi cintura. Luchábamos por mirarnos fijamente, ninguna quería perderse ningún detalle de aquel momento. Me mordí el labio y comencé a gemir con fuerza sintiendo como una oleada de placer recorría mi cuerpo y vendita locura, Emma se estaba corriendo conmigo.

Ralentizamos poco a poco nuestros movimientos y sin fuerzas para sujetarme me dejé caer sobre ella. Sus manos dejaros mi cintura y rodeó mi espalda.

\- Emma…

\- No digas nada… no es el momento…-me susurró de forma dulce acariciando mi espalda- Sólo déjame… déjame estar así…

Sonreí ante sus palabras, no pensaba moverme, no quería hacerlo. Cerré los ojos sintiendo sus caricias y su respiración. No estaba segura de lo que ocurriría a la mañana siguiente, pero nada volvería a ser como antes y… yo no me daría por vencida si Emma se arrepintiera de lo sucedido, ya no… Emma Swan ya no se me iba a escapar. Y yo tampoco iba a escaparme de ella, Emma pensaba lo mismo. A partir de esa noche yo era suya y ella era mía.


End file.
